¿Fantasía o realidad?
by yiyu46
Summary: ¿Qué demonios? Edward tenía su gran erección apretada contra mi trasero. Me sonrojé e intenté girarme. Pero su fuerte agarre me lo impidió. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunté alterada.El broncíneo llevo su boca hasta mi cuello — Tienes un culo perfecto, Isabella Swan — el roce de sus labios mientras decía aquellas palabras me hizo estremecer. Pero aquello estaba muy mal. No podía


**Nombre del fic: ¿Fantasía o realidad?**

**Autor: Yiyu46**

**Personajes: Edward – Bella (creación de Estephanie Meyer) **

**Advertencias: Lemmon, palabras obscenas.**

**Número de palabras: 2.203**

El largo día de oficina repercutió sobre mi agotado cuerpo. Llegué a casa tras una intensa jornada de diez horas y me dejé caer sobre el sofá, con la escusa de descansar unos segundos la fatiga causada por el exceso de trabajo. Despejé la mente y la dejé en blanco unos segundos antes de caer acunada en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

_Volvieron las imágenes borrosas, los destellos luminosos y de nuevo la tensión de mi cuerpo palpitaba en contracciones desembocadas._

_Sus finos labios saboreaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo. La fricción del roce de su piel contra la mía quemaba. Sus manos dibujaban y trazaban fantasías sobre el lienzo de mi cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizaba entre mis pliegues. Suave y húmeda una y otra vez con deseo voraz y desbocado. Mi respiración aumentaba y mis gemidos se concebían cada vez más audibles. ¡Fantástico!, ¡mi hombre misterioso era realmente fantástico! Sus dedos avanzaron hacia mis dos pequeñas cumbres, las apretó y estrujó con la firmeza perfecta para hacerme estremecer. _

_Sus lamidas se incrementaron sobre el pequeño botón bajo mi vientre que me hacia enloquecer y mis jugos brotaron con la fuerza de la convulsión causada. Gemí, grité y di gracias por tan hermoso momento que fue terriblemente frustrado por el estridente sonido del teléfono._

_._

_._

Desde la mesilla junto a la lámpara de lectura sonaba insistente un tono tras otro. Terminé de espabilarme y fruncí el ceño por el derroche de calor y sofoco en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Diga? —. Esbocé con la voz enronquecida y pastosa.

— ¿Te pillo en un mal momento? — escuché la voz animada de mi amiga.

— Estaba dormida.

— ¡Pues bien parecía que estuvieras en la cama y ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera dormir!

— Mmm — por un momento imaginé la posibilidad de hacer realidad mi sueño —. Ojalá fuera así — respondí con tristeza —, pero el trabajo me tiene tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo para encontrar un hombre que quiera hacerme el favor.

Escuché risas al otro lado del teléfono — Ya, como si eso te resultara realmente difícil.

— Sí lo es, cuando estás rodeada de los mismos hombres que intentan impresionarte y llamar tu atención día a día.

— ¿Lo dices por ese Mike Newton? — preguntó mi amiga.

— ¡Ese podría considerarse el peor de todos! ¡No deja de acosarme con sus insistentes intentos de cita! Y si sigo tan desesperada terminaré por aceptar una de sus románticas noches con Mike — Mi amiga volvió a reír a carcajadas —, ¡deja de reírte! — Exclamé frustrada — ¿Has llamado para regocijarte de mí?

— Esa no era mi intención en un primer momento, pero es viernes y estoy totalmente aburrida, ¿te apetece comida china, vino y peli? ¡Invito yo!

Sonaba mucho mejor que mi plan para hoy, que consistía en comida precocinada, vaso de leche y lectura erótica.

— ¡De acuerdo en media hora estoy allí!

Colgué el teléfono y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el mullido sofá.

Conocí a mi amiga Elisabeth en mi antiguo empleo de cajera en el supermercado, cuándo aún seguía estudiando la carrera de literatura y no me había licenciado. Ella me llevaba seis años de diferencia y eso la había convertido de mi mejor a miga a mi hermana mayor.

.

.

Me duché, me arreglé y arranqué mi vieja camioneta. Después de camino a casa de Elisabeth paré en un supermercado.

Me costó mucho esfuerzo y valentía dejar Forks, mi pueblo natal, para venir a estudiar a Seattle. Dejar a mis amigos de infancia, a mi padre y sobre todo dejar atrás a mi mejor amigo y posterior novio fallido Jacob. Salimos durante un par de años pero la relación no terminó de madurar. Ambos acordamos que funcionábamos mejor como amigos que como pareja. Por lo que él terminó de vuelta en Forks y yo al licenciarme comencé a trabajar en la revista sociocultural más importante de la ciudad de Seattle.

El camino a casa de mi adorada amiga se hizo corto, gracias al poco tráfico que había. En diez minutos estaba situaba frente a la casa de mi amiga y aparcando la Chevrolet.

Toqué el timbre dos veces y Elisabeth apareció sonriente tras la puerta.

Saqué el vino de la bolsa y se lo enseñé — He traído una botella.

— ¡Pues ya tenemos dos! — exclamó ella sonriente.

— Si luego estoy demasiado borracha escóndeme las llaves del coche — espeté entrando en la casa.

— Si luego estás demasiado borracha te impediré que vuelvas a casa.

— ¿Y tu hijo? — pregunté al ver la planta de abajo vacía.

— Edward acaba de cenar y ha subido a su habitación. Seguramente se quede estudiando o jugando al ordenador hasta altas horas de la madrugada — explicó Elisabeth — ¡Tranquila!, cuando se encierra en su habitación no sale de ahí en horas — explicó con pesadez.

— ¿Cuántos años ha cumplido ya?

— Diecisiete — respondió en un susurro. Fuimos hasta la cocina y recogimos la comida china.

— ¿No debería salir por ahí de fiesta un viernes?

— Es un buen chico, muy estudiante y responsable — su cuerpo se tensó —, le hace bien vivir junto a su padre —. Me observó con tensión reflejada en el rostro —. Creo que Edward me odia.

— ¡Oh, Elisabeth! — la atraje hacia mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza. Mi amiga lo necesitaba —, hiciste lo mejor para él.

Ella asintió —. Su padre tiene un hogar estable, es abogado, está casado y tiene una hija fruto de ese matrimonio. Un entorno familiar perfecto para Edward — suspiró y agachó la mirada —, solamente viene un par de semanas al año y temo que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad deje de hacerlo.

La miré a los ojos — Eso no ocurrirá. El seguro que te quiere con locura.

— Si, tanto que solo lo veo tres veces al día y solamente en las horas de comida — comentó con sarcasmo — y apenas me dirige la palabra.

Le sonreí con tristeza — ¿por qué no ponemos esa peli? — intenté desviar su atención a otro tema. Era lo mejor en estos momentos. No quería ver a mi amiga otra vez triste.

Después de varias copas de vino, una película romántica que nos hizo llorar y otras copas más de vino que nos hizo reír de tonterías, caímos rendidas y nos quedamos dormidas sobre el extenso sofá acurrucadas en una manta.

.

.

Escuché un fuerte golpe en la planta de arriba que me hizo despertar. Abrí los ojos asustada. Elisabeth seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Otro golpe más fuerte y me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a mi amiga. Los ruidos provenían de la planta de arriba y parecían salir de la habitación de Edward. Subí las escaleras para cerciorarme de que no había ocurrido nada grave y todo estaba en orden.

La puerta de la habitación del chico estaba entreabierta. Recordé la última vez que lo había visto allí. El chico tenía trece años y había venido a pasar una semana junto a su madre. Recordaba el color de sus ojos verdes como los de Elisabeth, su pelo color broce y su mandíbula cuadrada eran rasgos característicos de su padre Anthony. Recordaba lo educado y tímido que parecía ser de niño.

Abrí aún más la puerta y lo que encontré tirado en el suelo no era el chiquillo de mejillas sonrojadas y tímida sonrisa. Enfrente de mí había un muchacho alto, de metro ochenta, espalda fuerte y cuerpo marcado. Su pelo broncíneo estaba alborotado con un toque a chico malo y su mandíbula cuadrada enmarcaba su perfecto rostro. El chico en sí era un adonis perfecto. Me observó desde el suelo y sus ojos verdes al igual que los de Elisabeth me devolvieron a la realidad.

— ¿Edward? — pregunté consternada.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó él con una ligera sonrisa reincorporándose desde el suelo.

Divisé la ventana abierta a sus espaldas.

— ¿Has salido por ahí? — pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No quería hacer ruido y despertar a mi amiga.

El sonrió pero de una forma que no lo hacía ver como el niño tímido que era antes. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada propia de un adulto.

— Me aburría aquí encerrado — espetó — hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos — dijo con la voz un poco desenfocada.

— Sí, creo que has crecido muchos centímetros desde entonces.

El sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Estás borracho? — pregunté.

El chico se acercó unos pasos hasta mí — sí.

— Está bien — alcé las manos al aire —. Metete en la cama. Tu madre te creía dormido — sugerí —. Te guardaré el secreto — susurré —, yo también he tenido diecisiete — arqué las cejas y di media vuelta.

— ¡Bella, espera! — sentí su mano apretar con firmeza mi brazo. Y después su fuerte agarre y su dura erección contra mis nalgas.

¿Qué demonios? Edward tenía su gran erección apretada contra mi trasero. Me sonrojé e intenté girarme. Pero su fuerte agarre me lo impidió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunté alterada.

El broncíneo llevo su boca hasta mi cuello — Tienes un culo perfecto, Isabella Swan — el roce de sus labios mientras decía aquellas palabras me hizo estremecer. Pero aquello estaba muy mal. No podía hacer eso.

— ¡Edward suéltame! — imploré. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de distinto modo a mi mente.

— ¿Sabías que la primera paja que me hice fue pensando en ti? —. Mis pezones se endurecieron y él comenzó a rozarlos por encima de la tela con lentitud — La amiga de mi madre, la diosa inalcanzable… —susurró dejando un rastro de besos obscenos sobre mi cuello — Odiaba venir y que me observaras como a un crio — lamió desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi clavícula —. ¡Te necesito tanto!

Comenzó a embestir contra mi culo. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante erección? Mi centro se humedeció y me sentí tentada a más. Di media vuelta, contemplé sus ojos y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos con necesidad de más. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces y le hacían el amor a mi boca con dedicación y soltura. Adentré mi lengua en su cavidad y el danzó a un ritmo frenético que consumía poco a poco mi aliento. Me agarró de las nalgas y me condujo con premura hasta la cama, dejándome caer en el firme colchón. Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos sin necesidad de terminar con aquel arrebatador beso sin fin.

Se separó de mí sin fuerzas y su mirada ahora oscura por el deseo devoraba mi cuerpo. Mi necesidad de él era absolutamente irremediable. Necesitaba el roce de su cuerpo. Nunca había ansiado tanto algo. Disfruté desnudando su firme torso, palpando su suave piel blanca, besando y lamiendo sus abdominales.

Él me torturaba quitándome la ropa muy despacio, oliendo, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me desnudó y me volvió a observar con ese brillo malicioso y perfecto.

— Di que me deseas — escrutó con ansia.

— Te deseo Edward. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Me embistió de manera ruda y tuve que contenerme para no gritar. Sus embestidas eran vaivenes feroces de deseos frustrados. Su boca lamía mis pezones llevándome una y otra vez al orgasmo mientras seguía embistiendo con fuerza. Mis gemidos eran voraces al igual que su hambre de mí. Sacó su inmenso miembro de mi interior y me sentí vacía.

— Quiero probarte — dijo balanceando su polla entre sus manos — quiero probar tu dulce coño, Isabella.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó al contacto de su lengua sobre mis labios vaginales. Me agarré con fuerza a las sábanas y tiré de ellas con cada lametazo que recibía mi entrada. Su lengua trazaba círculos constantes sobre mi clítoris y yo me dejaba ir. Cayendo de nuevo en el placer, me corrí tan fuerte que mis piernas temblaron en espasmos.

— Eres tan dulce — sus labios volvieron a mi boca. Era la cosa más putamente sexual que había probado. Mi esencia en sus labios era como la droga. Una combinación única.

De nuevo me acercó hasta él y me puso en cuatro. Agarró mis nalgas y embistió mi centró por detrás. Deslizándome y envolviéndome con su erección dentro de mí. Embistió de forma más tranquila pero a un ritmo constante. Me corrí de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que Edward me había hecho gozar. Tres invites más y su semilla se esparció en mi interior con una fuerza desgarradora.

Caímos uno encima del otro agotados y satisfechos.

Le observé de nuevo. Edward Masen Cullen era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— Un amigo daba una fiesta —. Explicó — ¿tú que hacías aquí? — preguntó él recostándose sobre su brazo izquierdo.

— Tu madre.

— ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

Cerré los ojos —. No, pero piensa que la odias.

— No lo hago, solamente estoy frustrado — explicó con voz firme — Te amo y te he echado de menos.

— Y yo a ti — esbocé acariciando su cabello.

Desde hacía unos meses, después del día de navidad Edward se había convertido en mi mayor fantasía día tras día y noche tras noche.

.

.

**N/A: One shot con final abierto, para que cada una podáis construir vuestra propia historia. **

**¿Sería una fantasía o una realidad? ¿En qué mundo creéis que vive esta enigmática Bella?**


End file.
